


Every Christmas tree needs a star

by PawsitivelyMiraculous



Series: Sara's gift fics [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Digital Art, Family Fluff, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawsitivelyMiraculous/pseuds/PawsitivelyMiraculous
Summary: The batfam it's decorating for Christmas. Easy right?
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Series: Sara's gift fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164206
Kudos: 22
Collections: Gift Exchange 2020





	1. The fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thornrose270](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thornrose270/gifts).



> I gave up trying to post both the picture and the drabble on one chapter so I'll just post the drabble on another chapter.  
> I'll post the whole thing on Tumblr tho @pawsitivelymiraculous.  
> I hate mobile lol.


	2. The oneshot

Christmas, the most wonderful time of the year.

_ Right _

Christmas never made sense to Damian, but did that stop Dick from dragging Damian to a “family activity” where “they would decorate for Christmas”? Not at all. In fact Grayson dragged all of his father’s strays into the living room to decorate as well.

Damian had a feeling that the so-called “puppy eyes” and blackmail were the main reason they complied.

“Jason, could you please help us with decorating the top of the tree?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Jason waved him off and went back to watching some unrealistic movie about a brat and thieves who were complete idiots.

"Oh and tim, you can decorate the fireplace." 

"Sure" 

Damian rolled his eyes. "You'll have to put down your coffee cup to do that Drake." Not that that'll make things better, he thought darkly. Damian couldn't wait to see the disaster that Drake will surely create.

Tim shot him a glare. 

"Dami, be nice" 

Damian huffed. "Is there something you want me to do Grayson? Or can I go? Titus needs to go out for a walk ."

"Actually." Uh oh, Damian recognized that tone. "I need you to put the star on the tree."

_ What? _

"No"

"Please Damian?" Dick pleaded "I can pick you up." As if that would convince him.

Jason snickered

Damian scoffed. There was no way that he would allow Grayson to pick him up. It was insulting that he would even think that he would do it.

"I will not do such a thing." He snapped. After glancing at the only exit and ensuring that there was nothing blocking his way, Damian pushed Dick away and ran towards the door.

He had almost made it but then he felt someone grab him from behind. "Oh no, you're not going to escape while the rest of us suffer."

"Unhand me Todd!" 

"Yeah Damian, you can't just leave." 

Screw the promise he had made to Grayson…

There was a kick, a missed punch, and finally a batarang was thrown. 

Jason swore, "Replacement! Move!" 

Tim jumped out of the way as the batarang flew past him. Everyone watched in horror as it headed towards the Christmas tree and lodged itself on the wall.

"Alfred is going to kill us." 

It was official. Damian hated the holidays.


	3. Bonus

Jason: There, now the tree has a star.


End file.
